


Tough Love

by annie_whobug



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_whobug/pseuds/annie_whobug
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission. In and out in no time- but nothing ever goes to plan.





	

Whose idea was this anyway? Juliette thinks to herself as her lungs start to collapse from the debris of the bomb. I guess it was her fault really, she should have stepped with more caution after the fighting had stopped, in all fairness she just wanted to go back home. This situation had happened quite suddenly. It started when loyal supporters of the reestablishment were spotted by patrol guards and it escalated from there. This situation however interrupted an argument between Aaron and herself. She can't even remember what the argument was about, something petty no doubt. All she can think of is that her last words to Aaron were full of anger and not love. Adam and Castle said there was no need for Aaron as it was only small scale and Juliette would finish it quickly. The last part was right, she did finish it quickly but she did need Aaron. 

She was just too close to the bomb when it went off. A long metal pole lodged itself in Juliette's sternum, the moment she made contact with the pole she knew it was over. She had managed to control her gift, turn it on and off but when she was in danger she couldn't turn it off. And Aaron wasn't there and neither were the twins. She began to make a mental note of all the people she loved; Aaron, Kenji, Castle, James, Adam. Who was now in front of her trying to elicit a response from her, she thinks he's trying to say something like "you'll be ok" and she uses all her energy to say, "you're a terrible liar," and she's glad that he smiles at her because at least that'll be one of her fonder memories of Adam and she can die with his smile in mind. She feels herself being scooped up off the ground and the only reason she doesn't scream from the pain is because she has no energy left to do it. Adam says something about getting her back to Aaron. She uses whatever strength she has left to nod her head before the black sea takes another victim.

Whilst back at base Aaron is pacing his quarters back and forth, back and forth. Communications said they lost contact and expect that one of the pylons got taken out. It made Aaron feel no better, he was still on edge. He was half way through his 57th circuit of the communications room when his half brother comes bounding into the room, blood decorating his uniform, blood that was clearly not his. His eyes looked panicked and Aaron could sense, or rather feel his fear, "Warner its Juliette," he doesn't need any more of an explanation before he's sprinting towards the medical bay. Adam filled him in on what happened, "Aaron," Warner took note of the use of his first name from his brother who almost always used his last name, "its not good," when confronted with Juliette's screams down the hallway, Aaron knew he was right.

Aaron rounded the corner into the medical wing and was taken a-back by the state of Juliette, even in her worst condition she was still so beautiful, "why is the pole still in her?" Aaron's eyes look wild as he searches for an answer, "it was the only thing stopping the bleeding," Sonya said and for the first time she looked completely useless. Aaron walked over to the bed and straddled her hips, she was only slightly conscious, "alright love," Aaron swallowed, "this is going to hurt," he felt her tense underneath him as he pulled the pole from her sternum, she involuntarily screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain spreading across the whole of her chest. Aaron threw the pole to the floor and as if on queue Sonya and Sara were by either side of him their hands on his shoulders. Aaron placed his hands over Juliette's wound feeling Sonya and Sarah's power flow through him and into Juliette healing her wounds, stitching her skin back together and repairing her ribs. But something was different this time, she was in pain, "Aaron stop! Please it hurts!" Juliette screams and wriggles under his hold and he lets go. Looking around confused Aaron says, "Castle why is it hurting her?" Castle looks as though he's working it out in his head, "her body is dying and her gift is trying to save her but it also can't tell what's good for her, its trying to block you but since your gift is too absorb others it is being used against her," Castle pauses, "she is feeling the effects of her own gift," Castle concludes, "but if I don't do this she'll die?" Castle nods in response, "she is strong Aaron she can survive her own gift, it will not kill her," Aaron nods absentmindedly, "Aaron whatever you do, don't stop," Aaron swallows but continues, "Aaron please, Aaron I can't," Juliette cries, trying again to wriggle out from underneath him. She wriggles for a few more seconds before she is silent and still. Aaron tentatively removes his hands from her torso raising them slightly up to her face but removing them quickly when he realises all the blood on his hands. As he dismounts her body careful not to touch anyone on his way out. Aaron walks quickly to the bathroom, acting on muscle memory more than anything else. He stumbles through the bathroom door and into the sink basin and furiously starts scrubbing Juliette's blood off his hands when he hears the bathroom door swing open and Adam walk through, "Aaron I'm sorry, I should've kept a better eye on her," Adam swallows looking at the floor the entire time, "no Adam it wasn't your fault, it was a freak accident," Aaron puts a hand on Adam's shoulder, "but I told you she'd be safe and she wasn't," Adam says and Aaron half smiles at him, "this couldn't be foreseen brother and she'll be fine even if she did give me a heart attack," Adam laughed, "yeah me too," Aaron smiled, "go on you need to be debriefed," Adam nodded and hugged his brother good bye.

Aaron walked slowly back to the medical wing thinking of what to say to Juliette but drew a blank. He thought he'd know what to say when he saw her. However when he arrived at the medical wing and she wasn't there the only thing he could say was, "that bloody women," he couldn't help but laugh. Even in the face of death she still can't stand hospitals. Aaron located Sonya and Sarah and told them not to worry, he walked to their quarters knowing exactly where she'd be. He opened the doors into their room to find her exactly where she should be. Wrapped up in the thick duvet up to her chin wearing one of Warner's shirts and a small pair of underwear that accentuated every part of her behind. He stared at her sleeping form no longer concerned for he safety. Aaron kicked off his shoes and undressed himself, wearing only his boxers. He picked up the cover and slid underneath pulling himself to Juliette only for her to turn around and nestle herself into his chest, "I didn't die," she whispered into his chest, "almost," she paused, "but I didn't," he only kissed her forehead in response, "Juliette please don't ever do that again," he said his breath catching in his throat, "I almost died today and my last words to you were full of hate," Juliette swallowed, "I love you Aaron," she said fighting back tears, "Juliette I love you so much it hurts," he kissed her back. They fell asleep like that for the rest of the day, in each others arms, holding onto the love they have for each other.


End file.
